


Ketika Genta Sukma itu Tak Terucapkan

by Justisia24



Series: Kembang Seroja [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justisia24/pseuds/Justisia24
Summary: Ketika Ari bertemu dengan Padma untuk pertama kali, dia ingin menggapainya.
Relationships: Ari Sasmita/Bthara Padma Prameswari
Series: Kembang Seroja [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Ketika Genta Sukma itu Tak Terucapkan

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, semuanya. Justisia di sini. Kali ini aku membawakan orifiksi, bukan fanfiksi. Mohon maaf kalau semisal ini melanggar guidelines yang ada. Hanya saja aku ingin mengunggah karyaku dengan tenang di sini karena orifiksi ini akan dijadikan satu sebagai arsip di AO3. Selamat membaca!

“Namamu siapa?”

“Ari.”

“Padma.”

Lelaki itu melongo ketika seorang perempuan bertubuh tinggi dan atletik memperkenalkan diri. Dia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan perempuan berbadan _macho_. Dia hanya mengira perempuan seperti ini hanya ada di luar negeri.

“Nomormu ku simpan, nanti ku masukkan ke grup kelas,” kata gadis itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Sepertinya dia tidak tertarik mengobrol lebih lanjut dengannya.

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu asyik memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Entah apa yang dibacanya, gadis itu nampak serius ketika menatap layar ponselnya.

— _Ari ingin mengobrol lebih lanjut dengan gadis itu_.

* * *

Ketika awal masuk kuliah, Ari melihat pameran yang diadakan oleh jurusan sastra arab. Dia ingin ke sana.

“Di sana ada buku tentang Marxisme nggak, ya?” celetuknya terdengar oleh Padma.

“Tak mungkin ada buku gituan, Bung. Jelas tak mungkin.” Padma menyahut sambil melambaikan tangannya sebagai bentuk ketidakmungkinan.

Ari tersenyum. Tapi Padma tertawa renyah, menertawakan objek lain. Yang jelas Padma tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya.

— _Ari ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang gadis itu_.

* * *

“Ari! Ada orang yang kamu suka?” tanya Ivan kepadanya saat mereka bermain _Truth or Dare_ di rumah inap saat praktikum lapangan matakuliah Kajian Budaya di sebuah desa yang akses komunikasinya masih terbatas.

“Ada. Dia ada di kampung halamanku,” balas Ari dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman. Dia tidak suka ditanyai mengenai hal privat seperti ini.

Jawaban itu membuat semua anak heboh, termasuk Padma. Dia malah memberikan _applause_.

“Weh, pasti ceweknya cantik. Ihir~” sahut Padma mengejek Ari.

Ekspresi Ari berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sulit terbaca. Entah mengapa dadanya seperti ditonjok. Dia malah tak berharap gadis itu ikut-ikutan menggodanya. Dia menatap Padma yang sudah berlari keluar untuk menghentikan mas-mas yang jualan tahu campur yang lewat di depan rumah inang mereka.

* * *

“Berhentilah mengkultusku!” bentak Ari ke Padma ketika gadis itu meminta sarannya saat latihan drama.

Wajah Padma sekilas terkejut dengan bentakan Ari. Lalu, dia mengangguk mahfum.

“Oh. Oke. Aku minta maaf. Lain kali aku usaha mencari caranya dahulu. Aku permisi dahulu.” Gadis itu berjalan menjauh darinya, menyendiri sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana dia menghayati perannya sebagai germo.

Diam-diam, Ari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menyesal telah membentak gadis itu. Dia juga berharap gadis itu tidak menolaknya saat dia meminta bantuan nanti.

— _Entah sejak kapan perasaannya menjadi kacau begini._

* * *

_Mampus_. Dia tak paham dengan penjelasan dosen. Matakuliah Pengantar Teori Kritik Sastra ini membuatnya senewen. Satu-satunya teman sekelasnya yang _nyahut_ dengan penjelasan dosen hanya Padma. Dia masih terngiang-ngiang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dia membentak Padma. Selain itu, beberapa hari lalu, dia melampiaskan _badmood_ -nya ke Padma. Dia menjadi _moody_ setelah dikejar-kejar oleh banyak gadis dari kakak tingkat hingga adik tingkat.

“Pad, ajarin dong,” pinta Ari ke Padma yang sedang menjelaskan pemahamannya ke teman-teman perempuannya.

“Hei, Bung. Gantian, dong. Kami sudah di sini sedari tadi,” sewot Laras tidak terima karena dia sudah ijin ke Padma untuk minta penjelasan lebih dulu.

Padma melirik ke arahnya. Tatapannya tajam.

“ _Sik_. Aku sedang mengajari yang lainnya. Tanya saja ke Laras, dia sudah kuberi catatan. Laras, tolong ajari dia.” Padma meminta tolong Laras untuk mengajari Ari.

Gadis berambut gelombang itu mendengus kesal. Mau tak mau, dia harus mengajari Ari. Ari hanya mengangguk memaklumi.

Lagi-lagi mereka tidak mengobrol kecil hari ini. Semakin hari, perasaan yang tumbuh di hati Ari makin menggebu.

_Haruskah aku menyebut ini tragedi kemanusiaan?_

Untuk urusan hati begini, Ari tak berani berharap banyak. Dia trauma untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada perempuan yang disukainya. Alasannya adalah dia patah hati melihat teman sekelasnya jadian dengan lelaki lain. Selain itu, saat ini dia juga dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya.

_Sialan memang. Mengapa harus Padma?_

* * *

“Aku berencana nikah umur 30-an,” ceplos Ari saat di tengah obrolan ringan.

Temannya, Dara, terpelatuk dengan pernyataan Ari.

“Ada yang salah kalau nikah di umur 30-an?”

“Sudahlah, Bung. Sabar. Mereka nggak terbiasa mendengar hal seperti itu.” Padma menenangkan Ari yang tampak tersinggung dengan gerak tubuh Dara.

“Gimana denganmu, Padma?” tanya Anas ke Padma tentang masa depannya.

“Aku pasrah sajalah. Syukur ada yang mau denganku yang seperti ini,” jawab Padma terkekeh. Dia mengakui bahwa perempuan sepertinya jarang ada yang mau.

Dada Ari seperti dipukul-pukul. Dia tak yakin bahwa dia bisa menyamai Padma. Ari mengakui jika Padma bukan tipe wanita idamannya. Padma juga bukan wanita Jawa tulen. Tetapi, dia punya keyakinan jika wanita itu akan lebih cepat dapat pasangan daripada dirinya. Nantinya. Ari tak tahu harus mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang wanita itu.

Masih banyak hal yang tak diketahui oleh Ari. Meskipun dia dan Padma selalu mengobrol bersama, tetapi tetap saja Ari belum _benar-benar_ mengetahui sisi lain dari wanita itu. Demikian juga dengan dirinya sendiri, dia masih menutupi beberapa hal dari Padma.

_Jika aku boleh egois, aku ingin mengetahui Padma lebih dalam daripada siapapun._

* * *

Suatu saat, dia memutuskan untuk membuntuti Padma seusai kuliah. Dia mengamati Padma yang mengobrol dengan seorang pria dengan perawakan kurus dengan kulit pucat. Dalam obrolan mereka, Padma menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk berkomunikasi dengan pria itu. Sang pria tertawa mendengar balasan Padma dan membalasnya dalam bahasa yang sama. Ari melihat ekspresi Padma yang bebas ketika berbicara dengan pria itu. Berbeda jika yang mengajaknya bicara adalah dirinya, Padma akan berekspresi dingin, _cengengesan_ , ataupun meremehkan kepadanya. Ari jarang memperoleh ekspresi yang sama seperti si pria itu. Jelas-jelas, Ari merasakan sesuatu yang Padma tidak berikan kepadanya.

Kemudian Ari melihat Padma didatangi oleh seorang gadis berkacamata dengan rambut sepinggang yang dikepang. Pakaian gadis itu sangat rapi, simpel, dan khas dengan dandanan anak teknik. Lagi-lagi Padma memberikan senyum lebar kepada gadis itu. Lalu mereka berdua berpisah dengan lelaki tadi dan mulai menaiki sepeda motor yang terlihat sudah tua milik si gadis berkacamata. Entah mengapa Ari merasa dadanya berat setiap melihat Padma yang tersenyum lebar dan bebas ke orang lain.

— _Ari merasa dia bukan orang istimewa yang benar-benar berkesan bagi Padma._

Dengan langkah gontai, dia pulang ke kos-kosan dan mengurung diri di kamar. Pikirannya tak habis mengingat ekspresi Padma yang begitu bebas ketika bersama dengan kedua orang tadi. Kedua orang tadi bukanlah orang yang gaul seperti teman-teman sekelas mereka. Bahkan, jika tidak salah, Ari melihat lelaki itu meminum banyak obat di depan Padma dan dia tidak malu saat melakukan itu. Lalu, si gadis berkacamata tadi bukanlah gadis yang pintar berdandan, akan tetapi, dia merasakan bahwa si gadis anak yang baik dan begitu sederhana. Dan, Padma nyaman bersama mereka meskipun mereka semua seperti itu.

Di mata Ari, Padma selalu tidak nyaman ketika diajak pergi dengan teman-teman perempuan ke suatu tempat yang bukan merupakan tempat kesukaannya. Padma selalu menyendiri dan memilih untuk bermain dengan gawai ataupun membaca buku. Dia terkadang juga menganggap bahwa Padma itu bukan 'wanita tulen', karena perempuan itu selalu blak-blakan. Sewaktu mereka masih mahasiswa baru, Padma pernah menonjok wajahnya karena gadis itu tidak menyukai sikapnya saat memamerkan nilai Linguistik Umum miliknya di depan teman-temannya yang saat itu banyak yang tidak lulus karena nilainya buruk.

_“Cuk, maksudmu apa, Bung? Jangan jumawa kau!” maki Padma tak terima saat Ari memamerkan nilainya di depan kelas._

_Perempuan itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada. “Maaf aku menonjok aset berhargamu, tapi sikapmu itu sangat menyebalkan!” lanjutnya kesal. Kemudian, dia menatap tidak suka ke Ari. “Kalau kamu tidak terima, kamu bisa menghajarku.”_

_Ari tidak berani menatap Padma, dia masih memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat ditonjok perempuan itu. Dia ingin marah karena merasa disudutkan, akan tetapi dia mengakui jika bercandanya sudah kelewat batas._

Ari menggelengkan kepala ketika mengingat awal pertemanan mereka. Setelah dia ditonjok oleh Padma, dia tidak berani mengobrol dengan gadis itu selama beberapa minggu. Mereka berdua benar-benar berteman setelah dia menyindir salah satu teman perempuannya yang punya selera dengan _cowok berondong_ dengan julukan _'shotacon'_ , dan Padma menyikut lengannya untuk tidak _nyeplos_ kosa kata itu di depan umum. Hanya karena satu kosa kata itu, pertemanan mereka menjadi dekat dan Ari diam-diam mulai menerima jika dirinya menyukai gadis itu.

* * *

“Ari … aku—aku menyukaimu.”

Ari terkejut mendengar kalimat pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut gadis berambut sepunggung itu. Seluruh syaraf tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Dia tak bisa spontan menjawab seperti biasanya.

“Sejak kapan?”

“Sudah sejak lama. Saat kita masih menjadi mahasiswa baru? Mungkin sejak saat itu. Tapi aku memang bodoh sekali. Aku memilih memendamnya.”

“Tapi sekarang kau mengatakannya kepadaku. Kenapa?”

“Aku juga tidak mengerti, Ari. Aku hanya ingin lebih jujur dengan perasaanku sendiri. Pertanyaan ‘kenapa’ tidak selalu dapat dijawab dengan ‘karena’. Tidak semua pertayaan selalu membutuhkan jawaban, kan?”

Kini Ari benar-benar tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana.

“Aku tahu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kamu pasti sangat terkejut, kan? Aku memang berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu sebelum acara wisuda nanti. Dan sebenarnya, aku tidak memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku, Ari. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak ingin menjawab apa pun.”

Padma menutup pembicaraan mereka pada hari itu. Dia mulai melangkah pelan untuk meninggalkan Ari sendiri di tengah heningnya perpustakaan. Padma memberikan senyum terakhirnya ke pria itu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, meskipun senyum itu tidak kentara terlihat.

“Padma...” Ari berusaha mengikuti jejak perempuan itu, namun dia sudah menghilang.

Setelah Ari ditinggal pergi oleh Padma, pikirannya mulai tak fokus ketika dia tidak menyentuh skripsinya. Seluruh panggilan dan pesan yang dikirimkannya untuk Padma tidak pernah diangkat ataupun dibalas. Bahkan, ketika dia bimbingan dan bertemu Padma, perempuan itu tidak pernah membalas sapaannya dan hanya berlalu begitu saja.

Ari semakin sadar bahwa sejak awal jarak mereka sudah sangat besar. Dia tidak bisa menggapai Padma semudah pesona ketampanan dirinya menarik hati para gadis di kampus mereka. Tak semudah itu.

Ketika hari wisuda tiba, rasa minder Ari makin besar sewaktu dia berdiri di samping Padma untuk menerima penghargaan sebagai wisudawan terbaik. Hari itu, Padma mengenakan kebaya hitam dengan _jarik_ berwarna cokelat dengan motif batik khas _Malangan_. Wajahnya dirias dengan riasan tipis dengan bibirnya dipulas dengan _lipstick_ berwarna merah muda. Rambutnya digulung hingga menyerupai seperti sanggul dan dihias dengan jepit bunga teratai berwarna merah kejinggaan.

Intinya, Padma tampil memesona pada hari itu.

Di bawah topi toganya, Ari harus menahan rasa gundahnya karena dia ingin prosesi wisuda ini segera berakhir. Dia ingin menemui Padma untuk berterus-terang tentang perasaannya. Namun rencananya buyar ketika mereka bersalaman untuk memberi selamat. Padma sama sekali tidak menyunggingkan senyum _slengekan_ khasnya dan salaman yang diberikan hanya salam biasa, bukan salam yang bertenaga. Senyum yang diberikan gadis itu senyuman demi kesopanan.

— _Ari merasa semakin jauh dari Padma dan merasa kehilangan_

Seusai prosesi wisuda, Ari melihat Padma dibawa keluar oleh seorang pria berambut panjang. Dia mencoba mengikuti mereka berdua dan mendapati Padma dan pria tadi bertemu dengan dua orang yang pernah Ari lihat sewaktu mengikuti Padma. Ari menyadari bahwa kedua orang yang dia lihat adalah dua orang yang masuk jajaran mahasiswa berprestasi. Si gadis berkacamata dalam balutan kebaya berwarna cokelat keemasan berdiri di podium sebagai mahasiswa bidikmisi berprestasi karena berhasil memenangkan lomba IT di Jepang. Sedangkan, si lelaki berkulit pucat itu adalah perwakilan Indonesia di seminar internasional perjuangan penyandang disabilitas di Inggris. Mata Ari merekam Padma tertawa bersama kedua orang itu dan si pria berambut panjang tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu saling melempar obrolan.

_Pada akhirnya Ari benar-benar jauh dari Padma. Gadis itu bukanlah gadis sembarangan. Padma benar-benar gadis yang paling bersinar, dia tidak bisa menyamai gadis itu. Dia masih terbelenggu dengan pemikiran patriarki dan adatnya. Sedangkan, Padma sudah menjelajah bebas dan berkawan dengan banyak orang tanpa memandang kondisinya._

_—Suara hati Ari untuk Padma takkan tersampaikan sampai kapanpun._


End file.
